geminidrakefandomcom-20200213-history
Divatox
Divatox is the main villain in Power Rangers: Turbo. She is also known as the Intergalactic Pirate Queen of Evil and the Toxic Diva. Physical Appearance Divatox is a beautiful Intergalactic Pirate Queen and she dresses like one. Divatox is usually seen wearing a golden mask that covers just one of her eyes. Her hair is tied with her signature purple ponytail hanging loosely behind her. She wears armor that consists of a black, gold, and red corset that exposes her midriff and a lot of cleavage, gold shoulder plates, a red cape that is attached to a high collar that covers the back of Divatox's head, and a short tattered skirt. She is seen wearing black leather gloves that extend past her elbows and long black boots that come up to her knees. Being an Intergalactic Pirate Queen, Divatox possesses a lot of jewelry and she can sometimes be seen wearing some. She wears a necklace of what appears to be gold coins and has many rings that she wears over her gloved hands. On her left arm, she has a gold gauntlet strapped to her arm that contains a sharp knife that Divatox can shoot out to attack with whenever she pleases. Personality Divatox is an extremely vain and cruel queen. She is arrogant and refuses to accept defeat. Divatox treats her minions like they're garbage, especially her nephew Elgar. The only member of her crew that she seems to have a slight soft spot towards is Rygog. Divatox can be very hysterical and is prone to overreacting. Divatox has a short temper, which means she's easily annoyed and angered. Her minions all fear her when she's angry. Jealousy also runs in her blood as she immediately becomes jealous after Dark Specter chooses Astronema to take over the Dark Fortress and hunt down the Rangers. Divatox is spoiled and pampered. Being an all-powerful Queen who is accustomed to getting what she wants, Divatox never settles for being second-best or failure. Her vengeful nature drives her to destroy those who get in her way. Abilities Like almost every Power Ranger villain in the Zordon era, Divatox possesses the ability to teleport from place to place. She is capable of firing powerful energy beams from her eyes and fire beams that can morph objects into something else. Divatox may look human, but in reality she possesses a tongue that can extend to great lengths like a lizard's, and has shown to easily catch flies with. Not only is her tongue long, but it is also very fast, strong, and incredibly powerful. When she shrunk the Power Rangers down to the size of insects, she was able to wrap her tongue around one of the Rangers and keep them constricted. Divatox's only weapon in the series is her retractable blade on the gauntlet she wears on her left arm. She is quite swift with it as seen when she cut off her nephew's hand with ease. Divatox also appears to have some degree superhuman strength. She easily flipped Visceron to ground and defeated Elgar in arm wrestling with relative ease. Biography The Quest for YouTube Divatox had her Subcraft lair hidden underwater in the Real World waiting to attack it. The attack never came as her sub collided with the Irate Gamer's submarine. She was asleep when this happened and was only awoken when Elgar and the crew fought the Unification Squad. As she entered the room, quite angrily, she didn't even try to oppose the squad, only telling them to get off the sub or she would launch torpedos at the remaining one. AVGN was captured at this time, so the squad works out a deal if they kill the Irate Gamer she'd call off the attack. Divatox even threw in that if they could bring her something of the "irate dumbass" that she would join, too. After defeating the Irate Gamer, place AVGN in the party and speak with Divatox in the Subcraft. She'll automatically assume the "keepsake" you brought her is something stolen from the AVGN's library. Luckily, the Nerd points out how it isn't his, since the idiot gamer seems to have carved his name into the game catridge presented. Divatox admits defeat and reluctantly joins, as part of the promise made. She goes as far as moving the Subcraft into Gaspra's Tower. Epilogue Divatox launches an attack on 4Chan City, hoping to conquer it. This attack is called off when she summoned to attend a villains' gathering. Trivia *Divatox's introduction in the Quest for YouTube is similar to her introduction in Turbo: A Power Ranger Movie. The door to the bridge opens, the crew stands dumbfounded, and Divatox screams out "IDIOTS!" at them to salute her. This is mirrored after Elgar is defeated by the Unification Squad. *Divatox's ending mirrors how Power Rangers: Turbo ended with a few alterations. In the TV show, she destroyed the Power Chamber and stole the last of the Rangers' artillery. Before she could do anymore, she's called away to attend a villains' gathering on another planet. This happens again in the Quest for YouTube when she tries to conquer 4Chan City. *Divatox's sprite was custom made by the Creator himself, claiming it was a "pain in the ass" to make. He put her in the game to show it off. Category:Characters Category:Characters in YouTube Poop RPG Category:Playable Characters Category:Cross-Over Category:RPG Category:Villains